Son coeur est ailleurs
by Kiria01
Summary: Crossover Roswell ER Quand des demoiselles du Nouveau Mexique rencontrent les beaux medecins de Chicago ...


Crossover Urgences – Roswell

Saison 2, fin alternative : Max, Tess, Michael et Isabel ont rejoint Antar grâce au granilith. Kyle, Liz et Maria sont donc restés seuls à Roswell et ont tenté de refaire leur vie.

Liz Parker se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Ca y est, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant quatre ans arrivait enfin : elle allait occuper son premier poste d'interne, et c'était à Chicago, au Cook County. Comme par enchantement, elle se rappela les événements qui l'avait conduit ici, et à ce moment de sa vie. Suite au départ de Max, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses études, pour donner un sens à son existence. Ses excellents résultats lui avaient permis d'intégrer une grande université et elle avait finalement opté pour la médecine, pensant que faire du bien aux autres l'aiderait à surmonter son propre mal de vivre. Et aujourd'hui était un grand jour : son premier poste en service d'urgences. Elle regarda sa montre. Vite, elle ne devait pas arrivée en retard pour sa première garde. Elle attrapa son sac, et après avoir soigneusement fermée sa porte, elle dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro toute proche.

Une fois installée dans la rame, ses pensées s'évadèrent de nouveau, vers ses amis de Roswell. Chacun d'eux avait été profondément marqué par le départ des « Tchécoslovaques ». Kyle avait continué à chercher sa voie pour finalement se rendre compte que la profession exercée par son père et son grand père avant lui était celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il était aujourd'hui adjoint du shérif dans une petite ville de Floride, Capeside. Marié, il venait d'être père pour la deuxième fois, et semblait avoir retrouvé son équilibre. Celle qui avait le plus pleuré au départ de leurs amis était sans doute Maria. Elle avait passé des journées entières cloîtrée dans sa chambre, refusant de s'alimenter, de parler, couchée sur son lit. Liz avait fini par apprendre qu'elle et Michael avaient fait l'amour avant que ce dernier s'en aille et qu'il lui avait révélé ses sentiments les plus profonds. Comme Liz avec Max, elle portait en elle l'absence de SpaceBoy comme un fardeau. Elle avait malgré tout réintégrer le lycée, mais ses rires étaient plus rares et ses yeux toujours emplies de mélancolie. C'était Billy qui l'avait sauvé, son premier amour et celui qui partageait avec elle la passion de la musique : il avait su lui offrir une nouvelle perspective pour sa vie. Et un matin, elle était venue m'annoncer son départ pour New York. Elle sillonnait maintenant le pays, de salle de spectacle en bar concert, s'exprimant par ses chansons.

Liz arriva enfin devant l'entrée de l'hôpital et pris une grand inspiration, puis franchit la porte et se présenta à l'accueil. Derrière le comptoir, se trouvait un espèce de géant aux regards doux.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Liz Parker, je suis la nouvelle interne » lui dit elle rapidement.

Il la dévisagea sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers le couloir et se mit à crier « Hey, Docteur Barnett, votre interne est arrivée ».

Liz regarda alors dans cette direction et vit arriver un jeune homme en blouse blanche, affichant une barbe de trois jours.

« Merci Jerry » dit il à l'intention du réceptionniste, puis se retournant vers Liz « Vous êtes Liz Parker, c'est ça ? Bonjour, je suis le docteur Ray Barnett et c'est moi qui vais superviser votre travail aux urgences pour l'année à venir ».

**Quelques semaines plus tard **

Liz avait maintenant pris le rythme du travail au Cook County. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de penser tellement la pression était énorme dans ce genre de service. Lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la mort de son premier patient, trois semaines plus tôt, elle avait éprouvé un grand désarroi, mais heureusement, Ray Barnett avait été d'un grand soutien. Sous ses airs nonchalants se cachait un véritable professionnel et un être au grand coeur. Elle l'appréciait énormément et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette distance obligatoire entre un interne et son superviseur, il aurait pu sans difficulté devenir un ami.

Liz avait appris à connaître le petit microcosme qu'étaient les urgences de cet hôpital. Les amitiés, les amours, partagés ou déçus, elle les avait découvert au fil du temps. Ainsi, Ray Barnett n'avait d'yeux que pour Neela Rasgotra, une belle indienne au regard de braise, alors que cette dernière faisait tout pour l'éviter, et se fourvoyait dans les bras de Tony Gates, un sorte de bellâtre pour qui elle avait des sérieuses réticences. Elle avait découvert le bébé d'Abby Lockhart et de Luka Kovac, et en les regardant, elle s'était soudain mis en croire à nouveau que l'amour pouvait être beau. Elle avait du subir la drague peu discrète d'Archis Morris, mais elle lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que non merci, elle n'était pas intéressée, et ce dernier entretenait désormais avec elle, sinon des rapports amicaux, du moins courtois. Mais celui qui l'impressionnait le plus restait Gregory Pratt, dont le sens décisionnel l'impressionnait à chaque fois. Elle avait fini par apprendre qu'il avait exercé au Darfour, ce qui avait définitivement installé l'admiration qu'elle lui portait.

Elle sortait aujourd'hui de la salle de suture où elle avait posé des points à un patient dont la main avait malencontreusement rencontré une vitre cassée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Jerry l'appeler « Docteur Parker, vous avez de la visite ». Liz se dirigea vers l'accueil et tomba nez à nez avec de grands yeux verts et un sourire éclatant qu'elle connaissait bien : celui de sa meilleure amie. Maria se tenait devant elle, encore plus resplendissante que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Salut, ma belle, alors c'est donc ici que tu te caches ? » lui dit elle d'un air moqueur. Liz ne savait absolument par quelle miracle son amie se tenait devant elle. La dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue venait de Minneapolis. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda t elle interloquée. Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Maria lui mit dans les mains un flyer et tourna les talons en lui lançant un « je t'attend ce soir sans faute » et sortit des urgences.

Liz baissait les yeux sur le papier qui se trouvait entre ses doigts et y lut que les Whit's, le groupe dont Maria était la chanteuse, se produisait pour quinze jours au Blue Moon Café. Elle n'entendit pas arriver le docteur Barnett derrière elle qui la fit sursauter en lui disant « Alors, comme cela, on reçoit des visites personnelles pendant le service ? ». Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire en coin qu'il affichait, elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Reprenant de la consistance, elle se retourna alors vers lui et lui répondit « C'est juste une invitation à sortir ». Mais du tac au tac, Ray Barnett lui répliqua « Ok, on se retrouve à quelle heure ? ». Liz, plutôt amusée par l'attitude de son superviseur lui rétorqua alors « 20 heures au Blue Moon Café » avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers d'autres patients.

**Blue Moon Café, 20 heures, le soir même.**

Liz s'était assise, guettant sans arrêt les personnes entrant dans le café. Mais que lui avait il pris de jouer à la provocation avec le docteur Barnett ? Ce qui lui avait paru sur le coup amusant était maintenant une source d'angoisse qui l'avait hanté toute la journée. « Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas, pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas » ne cessait elle de répéter dans sa tête. Hélas, lorsqu'elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la porte d'entrée, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : son voeu ne serait pas exaucé. Ray Barnett se tenait devant elle, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee shirt noir, que surmontait un perfecto. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, affichant une décontraction qu'elle n'avait jamais observé jusqu'alors sur leur lieu de travail. Il l'aperçut sitôt entrer et lui adressa un signe de la main, auquel elle fut bien contrainte de répondre. Il vint tout naturellement s'installer à sa table et lui lança un « Alors, ça va ? » accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.

Liz ne savait plus comment réagir, et alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle fut sauver par le présentateur qui prit la parole « Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue au Blue Moon Café. Pour la première fois dans notre ville, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les Whit's ». Maria et le groupe entrèrent alors sur scène et Liz concentra toute son intention sur son amie qui, se saisissant du micro, commença à chanter. Le groupe en était déjà à la troisième chanson de son répertoire lorsqu'elle osa enfin tourner la tête afin d'observer son compagnon. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur Maria.

Ray semblait ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard de la jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait sur scène. Il avait tout de suite reconnue la visiteuse de son interne et s'il l'avait déjà trouvé particulièrement belle le matin même, il était maintenant subjugué par les intonations de sa voix et la manière dont son corps bougeait au rythme de la musique. S'il avait rencontré nombre de femmes, dont beaucoup avait cédé à ses avances, il avait rarement été fasciné à ce point. Cette fille dégageait une aura, quelque chose de magnétique qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, le docteur Barnett sourit de plaisir.

Liz avait remarqué le trouble qui s'était emparé de son superviseur. Elle connaissait bien « l'effet Maria » sur les hommes, et ce dernier n'échappait pas à la règle. L'idée qu'il fut intéressé par son amie lui enleva soudain un énorme poids et elle se contenta désormais d'apprécier le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

A la fin du show, elle constata que son collègue n'était toujours pas sorti de sa rêverie, et c'est elle qui finit par rompre le silence. « Le spectacle vous a plu ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton un rien ironique. Il se retourna alors vers elle, et afin de masquer son trouble lui répondit « Tu crois pas qu'en dehors de l'hôpital, on pourrait se tutoyer ? ». Cette question eut le don de décontenancer totalement Liz qui murmura « Oui, si tu veux ... » mais elle ne développa pas sa réponse car Maria fondait déjà sur eux, les yeux brillants d'excitation et les cheveux mouillés de sueur. L'arrivée de son amie lui permit de détourner définitivement la discussion.

« Maria !!!! Tu as été sublime !!! » lui cria elle. Cette dernière sourit, ravie de ce compliment, puis se rendant compte de la présence de Ray à ses côtés, elle plongea son regard vert dans celui du beau medecin « Salut, vous ... moi c'est Maria, meilleure amie en titre de Liz ici présente ».

Il la regardait mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de ses lèvres, tant ses grands yeux le fascinaient. Ce fut finalement Liz qui prit les devants « je te présente un de mes collègues et mon superviseur, le Docteur Ray Barnett ». Elle lui adressa un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel iceberg. « Et bien, si j'avais su, j'aurai fait médecine, moi aussi ».

Liz n'en revenait pas. Ray Barnett, l'homme que rien ne mettait mal à l'aise, venait de rougir comme un simple adolescent. « Ah, l'effet Maria » pensa t'elle en elle même. Il finit néanmoins par reprendre le dessus, et engagea la conversation sur la musique. Elle découvrit alors une facette de lui qu'elle ignorait : comme Maria, cette passion lui chevillait au corps, et même si au final, c'était la médecine qu'il avait choisi, elle restait son équilibre. Liz commençait à se sentir exclu de cette joute verbale qui s'était engagée, et elle décida tout naturellement de les laisser entre eux. « Je rentre » dit elle à l'intention de son amie. « Déjà ? » se désola cette dernière. « Oui, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain, mais je te laisse en bonne compagnie. » lui rétorqua t'elle en l'embrassant. Elle eut droit à un léger signe de la main de Ray mais ce dernier ramena tout de suite son attention sur Maria.

Celle ci ne pouvait le nier : elle trouvait le superviseur de son amie charmant. A delà d'être beau garçon, ses connaissances musicales étaient bien supérieures à celles d'un amateur. Les remarques qu'il lui avait faites sur les compositions du groupe et la manière de placer sa voix étaient des plus pertinentes. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment mais elle fut soudain saisi d'un trouble immense lorsqu'il enleva son perfecto, dévoilant un magnifique tee shirt du groupe Metallica.

**Cook County, le lendemain**

Liz se questionnait sur la manière dont la soirée avait bien pu se terminer entre son collègue et son amie. Elle avait tenté de joindre Maria sur son portable avant le début de sa garde, mais elle était tombée plusieurs fois sur sa messagerie et n'avait pas osé lui demander de la rappeler pour lui raconter ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle ruminait intérieurement toutes ses interrogations, lorsqu'elle aperçut Ray Barnett entrant dans les urgences. Il suffit qu'elle croise son regard pour comprendre qu'il avait passer une excellente fin de soirée.

Ray avait franchi la porte des urgences le coeur léger ce matin là. Il venait de passer une nuit de rêve comme il en avait rarement connu. Il sentait encore sur son corps les lèvres de Maria, chaudes et douces.

Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner à la sortie du Café, il avait eu la crainte de subir une fin de non recevoir, mais à la place, c'était dans un sourire resplendissant qu'elle avait accepté. Ils avaient marché jusqu'à son hôtel, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire bonsoir, elle avait glissé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille « Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir ». Puis elle lui avait saisi la main, et il l'avait suivi dans sa chambre. La porte à peine fermée, elle avait langoureusement fait passé ses mains sous son tee shirt, lui caressant le dos. Ce simple contact avait eu raison de lui, et il s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il avait commencé à la déshabiller lentement, explorant chaque parcelle de ce corps si doux, puis elle avait à son tour entrepris de le dépouiller de ses vêtements, détaillant chaque détail de son anatomie, chacun de ses tatouages. Malgré son désir grandissant, il l'avait laissé faire patiemment, profitant du contact de sa bouche sur sa peau, humant son parfum, un mélange d'orange et de cannelle.

Lorsque finalement il s'était glissé en elle, il l'avait fait avec douceur, comme lorsqu'on entame une chanson d'amour, et leurs corps avaient vibré à l'unisson. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme si cela devait être la dernière fois, et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'étaient endormis, le corps de Maria lové au creux du sien.

Quand il s'était réveillé au petit matin, il l'avait observé quelques minutes en train de dormir, puis avait doucement caressé sa hanche, provoquant un frémissement de plaisir chez la jeune femme toujours endormie. Il avait enlevé sa main et déposé un dernier baiser sur sa peau sucré, puis s'était résigné à se lever. Il s'était rapidement habillé, s'était assis pour lui écrire un petit mot, puis après un dernier regard avait quitté la chambre.

La journée de Ray se déroula comme dans un rêve, rien ne semblait devoir l'atteindre, et même le fait de croiser Neela ne gâcha en rien son état euphorique. C'était comme si tout à coup, on avait remis en route le fil de sa vie, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement. Il afficha un sourire radieux lorsqu'il décrocha son téléphone et entendit sa voix. « Bonjour, toi, bien dormie ??? » lui demanda t'il doucement. Elle entendit son petit rire, et sa voix sublime lui répondre « Une nuit de rêve, que j'espère voir se renouveler dès ce soir, qu'en penses tu ? ». Son coeur lui hurla « OUI !!! » mais il se contenta de lui dire « Je te rejoins après ton show, ok ? ». Le « oui » de Maria lui parvint dans un souffle.

**La chambre d'hôtel de Maria, quelques jours plus tard**

Ils venaient de faire l'amour, chaque parcelle de leur corps frémissant encore aux souvenirs des caresses qu'ils avaient échangé. Ray était allongé sur le dos, et Maria s'était lovée contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

Ces derniers jours s'étaient déroulés comme dans un songe, ils se retrouvaient chaque nuit pour apaiser le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Elle lui avait tout raconté de la vie sur les routes et de l'obligation de faire chaque soir le show, et il lui avait décrit sa vie aux urgences, son métier de médecin, les satisfactions mais aussi les frustrations que cette profession pouvait apporter. Ils avaient continué à échanger leur point de vue sur la musique, et même si leur goût différait dans ce domaine, la passion l'emportait au final sur toute autre considération. Elle lui avait fait lire certains de ses textes, écouter quelques unes de ses compositions. Il lui avait fait connaître son univers musical en lui interprétant un morceau de son ancien groupe.

Jamais entre eux n'avait été évoqué le futur, leur temps était le présent. Pourtant, ce soir, Maria décida de rompre ce silence. « C'était notre dernière soirée à Chicago, nous reprenons la route demain. » Elle sentit Ray se crisper tout contre elle. « Je suis désolée, Ray, mais nous ne nous étions rien promis. » Le jeune homme ne savait que répondre, partager entre la tristesse de perdre à jamais les instants magiques qu'il vivait et la certitude qu'elle avait raison. « Mon ange, on ne s'était rien promis, tu as raison, mais mon coeur commençait à s'attacher à toi ». Il entendit le soupir de sa compagne qui doucement lui répondit « Je ne veux plus m'attacher à personne, jamais, mais je t'assures que tu es l'une de mes plus belles rencontres, un des êtres les plus merveilleux qu'il m'a été donné de croiser dans cette chienne de vie. »

Ray comprit alors que toute autre parole serait inutile et se contenta de baisser la tête pour saisir ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser d'un douceur incroyable. Ils refirent l'amour cette nuit là, cherchant à graver dans leur mémoire chaque courbe du corps de l'autre, s'enivrant de leur odeur mêlé, caressant chaque grain de peau. Comme lors de leur première nuit, Maria effleura de sa bouche chacun de ses tatouages, comme si leur image devait s'incruster dans ses lèvres.

Il partit au petit matin, regardant une dernière fois ce corps qui lui avait amené tant de plaisir, sachant que son image continuerait encore à hanter ses nuits pendant quelques temps.

**Cook County, le lendemain matin**

Liz regardait du coin de l'oeil son superviseur. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie à Chicago, ce dernier affichait un air mélancolique. Lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte ce matin, il avait suffit qu'elle croise son regard pour se rendre à l'évidence : Maria allait quitter la ville aujourd'hui et elle avait du lui l'annoncer.

Liz était partagé entre deux sentiments : la culpabilité d'avoir provoquer cette rencontre qui ne pouvait mener qu'à cette fin, et la satisfaction de savoir que ces deux êtres qu'elle appréciaient au plus haut point avaient pu partager l'espace de quelques jours des moments magiques.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Maria entrer aux urgences, mais le comprit à la réaction du docteur Barnett. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, et elle leur dit dans un sourire « Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais partir comme cela, sans vous dire au revoir ? Je préfère qu'on sorte si vous voulez bien ».

Ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le parking des ambulances. Maria prit alors sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. « Je suis heureuse Liz tu sais, heureuse que tu es trouvé ta voie. Profites de la vie et aussi de ta vie, et tentes de laisser le passé derrières toi » lui murmura t'elle des larmes dans les yeux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ray, qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu resteras pour moi mon meilleur souvenir de Chicago », lui dit elle, « Mais mon coeur est ailleurs ». Puis elle partit sans se retourner.

Liz sourit. Ray n'avait rien remarqué, mais en prononçant ces derniers mots, Maria avait regardé le ciel.

FIN


End file.
